


and one little flower is not enough for a bee

by hisfreckleswerestars



Series: Wincestial 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Cas is tired and just wants polygamy, Coming Out, Dean rides Sam, Enthusiastic Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Pansexual Sam, Pining Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switch Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfreckleswerestars/pseuds/hisfreckleswerestars
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get together. Sam's happy for them, okay? He's not jealous, he'snot. When Dean gets on his ass about why he's being bitchy, Sam finally admits that he has feelings for both of them. Smut ensues.“Hmm. Well, to rephrase that, I would like to open you up with my fingers while you suck Sam off, then watch you fuck yourself on your brother’s cock,” Cas said, his voice rough, loud enough for Sam to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Switch Sam, Bottom Dean, Top Cas, Wincest (don't like, don't read)
> 
> Title from [Bumble Bees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GR6z5x55Lo) by Aqua. Idk I just needed a song about a polyamorous relationship. Also, please watch the music video so you can laugh at the hilariousity of it with me. There are animated, singing, bees, and a "sexy teacher", all on a low budget.

Sam had been behaving weirdly for the past couple weeks. Dean tried to ignore it, push it to the back of his brain, but, one day, during an encounter in the kitchen, it was finally too much.

“Excuse me, Sam, but _why_ can’t Cas and I go out on a date?” Dean asked, his voice rising.

“It’s just… you’ve been going out so often, and think it would be nice to have a movie night, the three of us,” Sam replied.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut in before he could say anything. “Dean, I would be content watching a movie. There’s no need to cause a fuss.”

Dean spun around to face Cas, looking at his boyfriend with a scowl, finger pointed at him angrily. “No, Cas, you _deserve_ this. You deserve to go out on burger dates, and ice cream dates, and stargazing dates, and whatever else the fuck exists. You deserve it all.” He turned back to Sam. “We’re only going on a date about twice a week. What is your _problem_? And, don’t think I haven’t noticed your face when you watch us kiss. It’s like you’re disgusted with us.” A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he looked at Sam in surprise. “Wait, are you, of all people…?”

Sam’s eyebrows creased in confusion, but, within seconds, he understand what his brother was hinting at. “No, no,” he said quickly; frantically, “I’m not homophobic. John wasn’t the most accepting person, but I was exposed to new experiences in college.”

“Okay, then, what’s the issue?” Dean demanded.

Sam looked away for a second, before meeting Dean’s eyes once again, his expression fierce. “I’m jealous, okay!”

Dean took a step back, overtaken by confusion. That confusion was soon replaced by irritation. “Just because you haven’t gotten someone doesn’t mean you have the right to mess up this great this Cas and I have got going. Go out and find yourself a hooker if you’re that lonely.”

Sam stared at his brother silently, unable to find the words to correct him.

Cas stepped in, wedging himself between the two brothers. He stared at his boyfriend steadily. “Dean, I think what Sam is trying to say, is that he has romantic and or sexual feelings for both of us.”

Dean took another step backward. “Whoa. Wait a sec.” Sam and Cas fell silent, letting Dean sort through his thoughts. The confession brought up a lot of feelings he’d shoved down for so long. He had a million questions he wanted to ask Sam, but he started with a simple one, “So, do you like guys?”

“Yes,” Sam replied, a relieved smile on his face, “Like I said before, I experimented during college. I identify as Pansexual, and love regardless of gender.”

“Well, uh, I’m Bisexual.” Dean said. “Girls and guys.”

When he and Cas got together, he never officially came out. There was really no need; Cas obviously knew he liked guys, Sam knew he liked guys, and the two of them were the only people that really needed to know. Calling Garth or Jody just to say he was interested in dick… was pointless. But, still, saying the word ‘Bisexual’ felt freeing, like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Dean didn’t tell Sam or Cas any of that. Instead he fixed a joking smile on his face and said, “Well I guess that stereotype is right; homo runs in the family. If one sibling is gay, the other is hella gay.”

Sam laughed. “So, which sibling am I?”

“You’re just mediocre gay, _I’m_ hella gay,” Dean said. Then, he suddenly remembered something that made his blood run cold, and the smile dropped from his face. “Wait, we’re siblings; brothers. This isn't Game of Thrones, this is real life, and _wrong_.” 

“Dean,” his angel stepped in. He said, matter-of-factly, “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Sam and your relationship is not a normal sibling one. Being so close in your childhood caused you to become codependent, and _more_ than siblings.”

“Dean, look at me,” Sam said. Dean forced himself to meet his brother’s gaze, and Sam turned the puppy eyes up to full blast. “Don’t say you’ve never thought about it, never had… feelings.”

Yes, he’ll admit it: growing up in hotels rooms and on the road together caused him to develop not so platonic feelings for his brother. There was no other option but jerking off with his brother in the same room, sleeping on a bed only a few feet away. He’d managed to tamper it down during his teenage years, instead hooking up with girls, trying to shift his thoughts away from Sam because it was _wrong_ , _wrong_ , _wrong_. And then Sammy went away to Stanford, and Dean didn’t see him for a while. When John went missing on hunting trip, Dean went to get Sam. His brother changed over that time, he was no longer this tiny, geeky, boy. He was _big_ and _tall_ , and strong enough to hold Dean down. And, once again, Dean locked up those feelings. But, now, with Sam staring at him with hopeful eyes, he can’t find it in himself to lie.

“Yes,” Dean admitted, almost whispering. “Yes, I’ve thought about it.”

Sam looked relieved, and so very happy. “Um, okay, great,” he said quickly, with enthusiasm, not knowing what else to say.

Cas entered the conversation. “So, where do you want to go from here? Would you like to bring Sam on our date?”

“Nah. We can hold off on the date, have it after. I’ve been waiting for this for a _long_ time,” Dean said, his voice low and husky.

Dean moved closer to Sam, lightly pressing his lips to Sam’s chin. He worked his way up the patch of skin, his scruff brushing against Sam’s in a way that made heat pool in his groin. Sam only stood there, unmoving, letting Dean take control for the time being. By the time Dean reached Sam’s lips, they were both already drawing shaky breaths. Dean pressed his lips against Sam’s. It started out soothing and passionate, but soon gave way to feverish intensity. Dean relinquished control, letting Sam lead the kiss. He easily parted his lips to let Sam’s tongue slip inside. Sam’s hand shifted to clutching Dean’s hip. Soon, too soon, he was forced to step away. They breathed against each other’s lips for a few seconds, unsteady.

Dean moved away, turning to Cas. “Your turn, angel. And, let me warn you: Sam is a damn good kisser.” Not words he ever thought he'd say.

Sam welcomed Cas with open arms. The angel didn’t beat around the bush, instead going straight for his brother’s lips. The kiss was languid and sweet, like they had all the time in the world (and, they did, with no apocalypse looming on the horizon). Sam’s hands moved behind Cas, settling on the angel’s ass. Sam’s hands dug into the flesh, and Cas let out a deep and guttural moan, looking surprised by himself. Dean’s features shifted into a smirk. Usually he couldn’t get Cas to moan until they were sweaty and unclothed, Cas balls deep in Dean’s ass, or the other way around. Cas stopped kissing for a few seconds, letting Sam catch his breath. He then continued the kiss, letting Sam claim his lips once more.

Dean brought his hands up to the collar of Sam’s flannel, unbuttoning it with practiced movements. He had the shirt off within seconds, then began working on Sam’s undershirt. Sam and Cas had to stop kissing long enough for Dean to pull the undershirt of his brother’s head, which they did regretfully. Dean flung the shirt onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sam and Cas continued kissing immediately after. Sam’s undershirt clinging to his sweaty body didn’t do him justice. Dean surveyed Sam’s chest, licking his lips as looked at the miles of sweaty, muscled, skin. He wanted to taste every inch of Sam. Dean brought his lips to Sam’s left nipple, then his right, licking over the nubs until they hardened. Sam arched into his touch, and moaned from where he and Cas were lip-locked.

Above him, Cas ended the kiss momentarily. He brought his mouth over the Dean’s ear, breath hot and heavy. He whispered, quiet enough so that Sam couldn’t hear him, “Dean, I would like to prep you while you perpetrate oral sex on Sam. Then, I would like to be a voyeur to you and Sam having anal sex, with Sam penetrating you.”

Dean let go of Sam’s nipple, bursting out in laughter. “Jeez, Cas, I would like that. But you have to work on your dirty talk.”

“Hmm. Well, to rephrase that, I would like to open you up with my fingers while you suck Sam off, then watch you fuck yourself on your brother’s cock,” Cas said, his voice rough, loud enough for Sam to hear.

Dean choked on air. “Jesus Christ.” He wanted that. He wanted that _bad_.

“No, I’m Castiel,” The angel deadpanned, though his eyes were alight with humor.

Sam said, voicing all their thoughts, “I want that.”

“We’re in agreement, then,” Cas said, his voice steady. “Sam, spread out on your back, on the bed. Dean, undress, then settle yourself between Sam’s thighs.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were in Dean's bedroom.

 _Fuck_ , he loved it when his, _their_ , angel took control. Dean compiled easily, peeling off his clothes. Sam took off his pants and made himself comfortable on the bed, watching Dean undress with hungry eyes. Cas mojo’d off his clothes (one of the perks of being an angel) and uncapped a bottle of Astroglide. Dean kneeled between Sam’s spread thighs as Cas crocked a lubed finger into the crack of his ass. Dean winced as the finger entered him, but soon that pain gave way to pleasure. He let out a breathy moan.

“Dean, I didn’t take you for a bottom,” Sam said jokingly.

“Yeah, I like things up my ass. Sue me,” Dean replied in the same lighthearted tone. His voice deepened, “And, I like things in my mouth too.”

Before his brother had a chance to reply, Dean pulled Sam’s boxers down to his knees. He had one brief thought - _wow, Sam is hung_ \- before he sunk his mouth over Sam’s cock. Sam’s head hit against the bed as he let out a moan. Sam made shallow thrusting motions with his hips that Dean welcomed. Dean sucked on the tip of Sam’s cock, before loosening his jaw and taking Sam deeper into his mouth. Sam’s cock hit the back of this throat, and Dean’s nose scratched against Sam’s pubic hair. Dean breathed shallowly through his nose, working his way up and down Sam’s length, slickening it with his spit.

Behind him, Cas was scissoring two fingers, spreading him open. He added a third finger into Dean’s ass, and soon a fourth. He removed the fingers, wiping the lube off on the sheet next to him. Dean felt _empty_ after they were removed.

“Dean,” Cas told him, and it was unfair that he could still speak in full sentences, “You’re prepped enough. Now you can ride Sam.”

He still wanted to suck Sam off, bring him to completion, watch his no-doubt beautiful face mid-orgasm, let his brother cum all over his face, then lick it off. But, riding Sam sounded like an okay alternative.

Dean let go of Sam’s cock with a _pop_. Cas grabbed hold of Dean hips, then situated him so his knees were straddling Sam’s chest. Dean slowly lowered himself onto his brother’s cock, inch by inch. He was breathing heavily by the time his ass was nestled up to Sam’s balls. He sat still for a few seconds, letting his body get used to the _full_ feeling. Dean began to rock forward with slow rolls of his hips. His speed picked up, and he was soon fully fucking himself on Sam’s cock, fast and hard. Sam’s head was thrown back, and he was letting out small moans here and there. Cas’s hard length pressed against Dean’s back, and he nuzzled against Dean’s neck, biting at the skin. 

Sam’s cock brushed against his prostate, causing Dean to let out a forced, “Fuck”, before he shifted his angle so that sweet spot was being hit almost every thrust. Dean let out continuous pants and moans, punctured by cries of “ _Sam!_ ”, and “ _Cas!_ ”

“Cas,” Sam panted out, “Want to taste you.”

A moan was ripped from their angel. Cas kneeled over Sam, slowly feeding him his cock. Sam took it like a champ, mouth stuffed full. Over Sam’s body, Dean and Cas kissed. It was more like panting into each other’s mouths, but oh well. Cas grasped at Dean’s aching cock, thumb swiping pre-cum over the slit. He moved his wet hand up and down his length, jerking Dean off with swift motions.

Dean came first, falling apart from the combination of Cas’s hand on his cock, and Sam pressed against his prostate. He shot his load over Sam’s chest, then slumped forward, strength leaving his limbs. Cas came second, coming in Sam’s mouth, with both their names on his lips. Then, Sam came with his eyes closed and a smile; an ethereal beauty. Sam’s cum dripped down Dean’s thighs, Sam’s soft length hurt Dean’s oversensitive ass, and his check was squished against Sam’s chest, pressed against in Cas’s cum, but Dean didn’t mind.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing in each other, before moving to clean up. In the moment, Dean would’ve liked to say that he could see both their souls. If so, their souls were beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make something clear: Dean uses the word 'gay', to mean 'queer', or not straight. It's not intending to be bisexual erasure. Another thing: keep in mind that this is a fanfiction, and not intending to promote incest. Third thing: use protection. There are no condoms involved here because both Sam and Dean are clean, and Cas is an angel, but there's no outward discussion of it.
> 
> If someone designs a shirt that says, " _I like things up my ass. Sue me_ ", and sells it, I would like 5% of the profits. And, like always, please comment. :)


End file.
